


If We Be Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is Sam, Becky is evil, and Gabe is Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is COMPLETELY UN-BETAED (is that even a word), if you are interested in editing the hell out of this, have at it. This is a one-shot right now and may or may not be added to, I don't know yet. Also the first fic I've ever posted anywhere so please be gentle. /sob

If Sam really thought about it, he had to thank Becky for introducing him to Gabriel. Or at least formally introducing them, outside of Gabriel accidentally crashing into Sam in the hallways at school, Gabriel's attention completely focused on a book, a piece of music, a script. This time she was dragging him to the final rehearsal of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. Sam was not looking forward to it, having already been bored to death by it in his sophomore year English class. 

"You owe me, Sam Winchester," Becky had hissed, giving his bicep a pinch. "Jesus, Becky, cut it out!" He'd whispered back, though apparently loud enough for the head of the drama department to hear. Becky and Sam sank down into their seats under the stern glare. "Fine, I'll stay, but if I fall asleep, it's not my fault." Sam crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for it to get started so he could go home. "Why do you even need me here, I don't work for the school newspaper, you do." 

Becky ignored him and pulled out her notepad and a pen. Sam opened his mouth to threaten to leave again when the stage darkened and the play began. He feigned enough interest to follow the plot for a little bit, but the only moment he would really member was when Gabriel, playing Puck, came out for the first time. It was startling. Sam knew it was Gabriel, Becky had showed him the program, but Gabriel was so in character that it was hard to tell where Gabriel ended and Puck began.

By the end of it, Sam was entranced. He'd moved from his slouched position at the beginning and was now leaning on the back of one of the seats in front of them. The head of the drama department and a few of the tech crew who'd stuck around to watch gave them a short round of applause. The sound snapped Sam out of whatever trance he'd been in and he glanced back at Becky. Her notes were a mess of chicken scratch across the notepad in her lap, but she appeared to be hiding a grin. 

Sam frowned at her, "I can hear you plotting from over here, you know." Becky's grin blossomed into a bright smile as she packed her things up. "I don't know what you're talking about, but it looks like the cast is going to be heading out soon. Just FYI." Sam's head whipped around. Becky was right, the cast was beginning to trickle out, removing parts of costumes, wiping stage makeup off. Sam looked back to Becky, who was actually shooing him away. "Go, go make googlie eyes at him, I've got to write this up." Sam grinned at her and made his way to the stage.

Gabriel was the last one on stage, chatting with Oberon about something. Sam was suddenly unsure of himself, and opted to lurk around the edge of the elevated stage. He was technically not supposed to be there and didn't want Becky to get in trouble because of his stupidity. Sam looked around the set, trying not to appear like he was waiting, but then Oberon was heading off stage and Gabriel was walking right over to him, a strange look on his face.

Sam stared. Gabriel had apparently been in the process of removing his stage makeup when he'd been interrupted. He was clutching a used face wipe in one hand, a small pack of them tucked under his arm. Sam noticed the small horns he'd been wearing previously were gone, and his over-long hair was sticking out in a couple of places. Sam resisted the urge to fix it. Gabriel was suddenly right in front of him, the stage evening out their height difference as Gabriel crouched to speak.

"Can I help you?" Gabriel asked, an eyebrow arched in confusion. Sam swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say. "Uh…hi, you don't know me but I saw your rehearsal and I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were great and wondered if maybe you wanted to get some coffee or pizza or something with me." Sam mentally kicked himself, realizing that he'd blurted it all out like that. But Gabriel seemed unperturbed, amused even. For a minute, neither of them spoke.

Sam took Gabriel's lack of response as a rejection and began turning away, but Gabriel snagged the sleeve of Sam's shirt. "Sure, coffee sounds good. But first you gotta tell me who you are, Sasquatch." Sam had dealt with his fair share of height jokes but hearing such a nickname from Gabriel didn't seem that bad. He stuck out a hand for a shake, "Sam, Sam Winchester." Gabriel nodded, "Good to meet you, Sam, Sam Winchester. Now help me off this stage so I can get changed and we can get coffee." Sam nodded dumbly as Gabriel let go of his hand only to rest it on Sam's shoulder as he hopped off the stage. 

Gabriel headed off towards one of the doors leading to the dressing rooms, calling over his shoulder, "Wait here, I won't be long." Sam nodded again, not really trusting himself to speak. As Gabriel disappeared through the door, he felt his phone buzz angrily in his pocket. He fished it out, seeing that Becky had sent him a message.

[have fun wear a condom xoxo becky]

Sam blushed furiously. His phone buzzed again a minute later.

[ur welcome, btw xoxo becky]

[Thanks. SW]

[you still owe me xoxo becky]

Sam rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless. He stuck his phone back in his pocket just in time to see Gabriel emerge, makeup free. He wasn't in costume anymore though his clothes weren't too far off from being a costume themselves. He grinned up at Sam, "Ready?" Sam returned the smile, "Yeah, let's go."


End file.
